


Tale of the Tent

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Condoms, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, Loving Marriage, Memories, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Premarital Sex, Relationship Advice, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Story within a Story, Vaginal Fingering, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: When Lenny's teenaged son comes to him with a problem, there's need of tellin' a tale of a girl, a boy, a tent, and a first time. And in doing so, it brings the memories back to father, who in turn reminds mother, of a moment so long ago.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: L&S Marriageverse





	Tale of the Tent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> This one was written ages and ages back, as the Marriageverse was just coming around. Some details may conflict, unfortunately!

* * * * * * * A Cold Afternoon in December, 1977 * * * * * * *

Andy Kosnowski-De Fazio sat up in the diner booth near the back of the booth. His father, Lenny Kosnowski, assessed the situation of his son's nerves and the barely-sipped Pepsi cola in front of him, and sat down opposite him. He pulled off his baseball cap and smoothed out his blonde hair, staring at his son who was already losing his initial confidence to a serious case of nerves. All of sixteen and just as much the dork Lenny had come to realize he was over two decades before. At least he had his mother's smarts, thank God for that. But, something was eating him and Andy'd taken his father aside after breakfast earlier that day, to ask about meeting up, privately, after school. Lenny had worried it was something serious, as his son had asked him in the tone of voice a boy uses with his father when he doesn't want mom (or his sisters) to find out about something. As soon as Andy was out of school for the day and Lenny was able to pull himself away from managing his team at work, he drove right over.

"Whassa matter, son?" Lenny started. He pulled off his gloves, shaking a little early December snow from them. "You doing okay? Not in any trouble, are ya? Squiggy get you into some scam again?" That had been a few years ago, when Squiggy had been more of an idiot than usual and started dealing a little pot through his daughter Squigelle as a contact. It had nearly gotten her and Andy caught by the fuzz, leading to an Extended Family Meeting that was very "stop or else." Yet immediately, after Lenny asked, Andy shook his head, his own dark blonde locks whipping back and forth. He'd been growing it out like all the kids his age, along with the little fuzzy scraggle on his face. A boy of his time, but with a question that always came around when a son got to a certain age. "Nothing like that, pop. I uh, it's about... I need a little... girl advice." His eyes narrowed as he put his hands around the sweating glass of pop in front of him.

Lenny cocked a grin, tilting his head, and had to chuckle. "Ahhh," he said casual, hiding the immense sigh of relief he felt in his gut. "You and that Becky Amberson going pretty steady?" His blue eyes flickered at his son's own when they rose to meet his gaze. "How far is this going, Andy?" Without a sigh or a deep breath, the teen practically coughed it out. "She wants to vodeo-do-do... do." Lenny's eyes widened a bit and he laughed. "Hey! That's great!" His son's reacting with a sudden blush and hiding back in the Pepsi again made Lenny lower his voice, then lean on an elbow across the booth's table. He usually was afraid of linoleum, but his son's needs superceded such things. "So, what do you need? Protection?" Andy once more shook his head, said, "I already have some, I just bought it. But uh... dad, I'm pretty nervous. It doesn't feel like I _should_ feel nervous, but..." Lenny shrugged and opened his palms out. "Okay, let's hash it out. How do you know she wants to? Have you two already vodeo'd?" Andy blushed and nodded.

"We uh, vodeo...do'd... And she kind of... maybe... sort of... kind of out and said that, 'we oughta take this further next time' when we last were uhm. Intimate."

The proud father had a devil of a time not laughing his ass off at that. Andy, despite the firecracker spirit of his mother Laverne and Lenny's wild child antics, had quickly become a quiet, sweet, introspective kid. It was heartwarming in a sort of way, knowing your son wasn't going to be some hellion duplicate of your old self. Andy's two sisters were a different story.

Getting back to the issue at hand, Lenny said presently, "I mean, that's about as good an invitation as you can get, Andy. Do you have a plan when you wanna do it?" He couldn't help but grin. The waitress came by the booth, menu in hand, interrupting the moment with her cheerful put-on smile on an overly made-up face and disco haircut. "Hello, sir, can I get you anything? A menu?" Lenny smirked at the gal and shook his head. "I'm fine, just a little privacy to talk to my son here, if that's all right by you."

The waitress smiled, nodded, and left the two to their business. It took almost half a minute, of nervously licking his lips and take another tentative sip of the Pepsicola, then Andy was ready to respond. "I asked her to the movies tomorrow. She uhm, already said that her parents are going to a party so we might... hang out... after. I was thinking about buying her something nice. Like a record, you know how she likes rock n roll and there's that Fleetwood Mac album?" Lenny nodded, listening, checking off those important details. Andy went on, "And I guess just uh... do... it then?" His father smiled and rested his cheek on his palm. "Gosh. You're scared of one of the most natural things in the universe. That's my boy, all right," he said. 

Andy sighed and took another sip. "What if I mess up? What if I hurt her? What if she hurts me?" Lenny shrugged. "You mean break your heart or break your balls?" Another pause, another sip.

The bell on the door dinged as another patron came in. A pregnant pause followed as Lenny looked for the words to say. "I mean, if you don't wanna hurt her, make sure she's ready. She's helped teach you how to do that, right?" Andy gulped, nodded. "And they teach you better in school now, right? About puttin' a rubber on?" Again, the son nodded, then asked, "what was... were you scared, when you first did uhm... had... you know." 

"When I had my first piece of ass?" Lenny screeched out, in a voice mimicking his old pal Squiggy's, especially the way it used to sound back then, back when they were just young bucks out of high school drinking beer at the Pizza Bowl, running little scams after work, and Lenny was trying to pretend that he wasn't crazy about the same girl since he was a kid. "To be honest? I wasn't nervous at all. Don't think we really knew it was gonna be that kinda night, it just sort of... happened." It was then that Andy leaned in, as his father did, down to the same arm. Chip off the old block.

So, father reeled son in, to tell him a story.

* * * * * * * A Hot Evening, July 4th, some years ago * * * * * * *

A young Laverne De Fazio rubbed her hands together while sitting next to her boyfriend, the one and only Leonard Kosnowski. They were patiently waiting as the yearly patriotic fireworks display blasted the skies, their faces lit up by the technicolor glow of so many balls of gunpowder and additional chemicals. Lenny was grinning ear to ear at the sight, like a big kid. When he looked at Laverne, he-

_"Dad! This is a story about mom? Mom was your-?"_   
_"Yeah, of course she was. You know I was a one gal kinda guy."_   
_"But uncle Squiggy said that you were a big, you know... swinger."_   
_"Andy, you're his namesake because your uncle is a decent friend. He also exaggerates. A lot. Don't listen to him about this sort of stuff. Or about your mother. Or your aunt Shirley. Now, may I continue with the story?"_   
_"Yeah, sorry, dad. Just uhm... I don't know if I want to hear all this."_   
_"I'll keep it tame, all right?"_

When he looked at Laverne, the woman he was amazed he'd found a good companion and even better date in, the grin did not fade the way most people think it does. It softened into a look of comfort. Safety. Hers returned the glance, green eyes twinkling from the reflected light of the skyflowers. He reached out and took one of her hands in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. She smiled kinda goofy at that, big teeth out, the signature De Fazio look of joy that Lenny had come to treasure every time he got it out of her.   
It was a few moments of staring into each other's eyes and they knew it was time to sneak away from their group. They'd been dating, officially dating, for around four months; despite everyone in their circles having no clue what made them want to be together. What started as rescuing each other from a dour party in late winter turned into a blossoming friendship in spring and quickly, the two had realized they had more in common than they knew. Their bodies also were... compatible, would be the way Lenny would put it. The heavy petting had led to his hands in her pants one day in June on her couch, which a week later meant she had shown him that her mouth was for more than chatting, eating, and blowing raspberries.

Laverne stood up and took Lenny by the hand, biting her lip as she saw him get the idea. They left their spot, passing all the others. Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman and his latest squeeze were already necking right there in public, while Laverne's roommate Shirley Feeney was crying out all the colors to her own date who was giving her constant goo-goo eyes that she paid no attention to. They snuck away, only getting notice from Shirley for a second. As much as she wanted to get fussy about it, Shirl was having fun and decided to let Laverne have hers. The two lovebirds who had only eyes for one another felt the rush as they were patently ignored by just about everyone else out there that night. They had a plan, but first they made a stop back at Lenny's car. In the trunk was a tent, rolled up and tied with rope, along with a couple of pillows (softer than Laverne had expected) and two blankets, plus a gas lantern. Lenny unloaded these supplies and as soon as he had the lantern glowing, Laverne clutched its handle and then dragged him by the hand, deeper into the woods. 

There was a place for them just secluded enough that they weren't within line of sight or line of conversation, past others who had set up blankets, makeshift tents, little forts that had been used by teenagers for necking and truth-or-dare for years. It was a wooded corner near the actual pond itself and far off that there were no trails made by intention or use, so they walked on harsh terrain they had only scouted once in the daytime on a bad day when they wanted to be away from everyone else but each other. Now under lantern's glow and the distant thunder of fireworks, they made it to their own little spot away from everyone and yet still able to hear the cheering. Something about it made Laverne tingle, her hand shivering and squeezing Lenny's fingers. He had to hold onto their supplies tight, making him regret not taking Squig's advice to take it all in a spare trashbag. Problem was they didn't have any unused ones in their apartment.  
  
 _"That's really romantic but uh, could we maybe, move things along?"_  
 _"I'm just settin' the scene, son, don't rush me. That's the whole point you gotta remember. Your first time's a story, whether you think it's gonna be or not."_  
 _"...Squigelle didn't have a story."_  
 _"Well, she just didn't want to tell- wait, Squigelle's not a virgin no more?"_  
 _Andy nodded. "Since last spring."_  
 _"Sheesh. Yeah, her pop was the same way; got ahead of me that way, too. But she just doesn't want to blab that story to you, Andy, and that makes sense. You don't share that night with anyone unless you feel it's the right moment. Like here, like now, I'm telling you because you have to understand, your mother and I were just going into the woods to make out and maybe spend the night in each other's arms. We just wanted to be free."_  
 _He waited as his son processed the thought. Lenny, on the other hand, was wondering how he was gonna keep it secret from his best friend that their daughter was already getting around. But that was another situation all together. One at a time. He went on._

The two lovebirds made camp at their spot, after Laverne carefully hung up the lantern and Lenny found a clear area to put down the blanket. They set up the tent together, their hands occasionally touching, eyes sometimes meeting. It was getting easier to just be with each other and not have to say as much. Sometimes they still would, Laverne especially liked to talk and he especially liked to listen, but the mystery of the moment - would they be caught? Would a cop come for them in the dark? Had some urban animals sniffed out trespassers in their wooded domain on the outskirts of the city? It thrilled them both.

When they had everything ready, the two crawled in the tent. It was, as expected, not the most comfortable surface. Lenny had come around to pad it out a little himself with a shovel, but like a lot of the dirt around the woods, it was lumpy. So he sat up and she straddled him, that their legs and shoulders didn't get knocked by the uneven surface.They kissed, first the lips and then Laverne explored. They began to pull clothes off, which is when words were loosed from their throats. Talking, flirting, gasping, desiring; the lovers excited each other with every move, from a breath to a touch to a taste. 

At last, there was the turning point, the moment it felt like something electric was in the air. Their panting quickened as each turn of their bodies together reminded them of something deeper they had been wanting and dreaming of for much more than a little while. Lenny realized to his horror, he didn't have anything to help them safely perform that extra something - until Laverne dove for her jeans, pulling out the foil wrapped condom. Two of them. She blushed. "I kinda had a feeling it was gonna happen soon. So, uh, why not be prepared, right?" He pulled her back into his bare arms, praising her, kissing her, and thanking her.   
  
_"Always date a girl who's smarter than you, Andy..."_  
 _"Dad, I don't wanna know about this..."_  
 _"What, you don't wanna hear that I love your mother for her intellect?"_  
 _The son sighed and the father rolled his eyes. "All right, I'll hold back even more, Mr. Prude." Andy crossed his arms and still squirmed as the tale continued._

With a little fumbling on his part, Lenny finally got the prophylatic on his cock, making sure there was enough in the reservoir tip. She straddled him, at his request, to make sure she could control what speed they went. He was too excited, too scared he'd hurt her, and as she lowered herself, he kissed her on the way down as much he could. But, she kept saying it was good, she was so happy, and so they made love.

What helped, you may ask? They talked. They touched. Most of all, they listened. What sounds she made let him know what worked and what questions he asked helped her feel open to telling him what her body couldn't say. It meant a lot of moving from awkward positions, starts and restarts, but it always freed them from regret each time. And afterward - well, after the first time was short as expected and then after the second time when it was a lot better - they spent most of the night together under that tent, listening to the big celebration of America's birthday, joking about how the city taxes would go up next year to pay for the show and how long it went on.

To say it was perfect would be a lie, but to say it was magical, that would be something closer to truth.

* * * * * * * Meanwhile, back in a diner, somewhere in 1977 * * * * * * *

Lenny at last leaned back. His son did the same. "I don't know if I needed that much of a story, but, thanks dad. I see what you mean. Just listen and talk." Lenny nodded sagely, humming. "That's right, son, communication. Believe me, just about every fight your mother and I had could have been avoided if we'd talked it out sooner." 

Andy clasped his cup of Pepsi, the liquid watered down by the ice having melted, and took a swig. Not a sip, but a swig. It showed his old self was coming back out and he had relaxed. Lenny felt the knot in his own stomach unwind, seeing his boy come out of the shell at last. Sure, the story had been a little more risque than some pep talks from father-to-son, but he'd gotten lost in that memory in a way he hadn't in a long time. It came rushing back like a dream suddenly remembered by some smell or taste. Even seeing the Pepsi in Andy's hand, reminded him of the bottles of it he and Laverne had shared that afternoon after work before the big fireworks show.

"How do you feel?" Lenny asked. At that, his son didn't meet his eyes for a minute, looking into the linoleum, into the fading bubbles of the pop, and into his wristwatch. The time was getting late and he did have somewhere to be in an hour. But at least then... 

"I feel better. Thanks, dad." Andy smiled at him, relieved, if only by not hearing some horror story like his friends had been telling him. He had to ask though, "was there, did uhm... was there a lot of blood?" He wasn't like his sisters, who had a tolerance for it either fictional or real, and he had been worried about it. Lenny shrugged. "Not really any. But, every girl's different. Just focus on her; if you get queasy or somethin', remember you're there for her and don't ever let her feel like she's gross." 

It was at that, finally Andy felt it was time to stand up and get going. He had agreed to spend the rest of the day with _the guys_. Lenny took care of paying for the Pepsi, then he asked his son on the way out, "So, what are you taking Becky to see?" Andy grinned confidently. "The Goodbye Girl! It's that new Neil Simon movie." Lenny balked, almost gagged. "' _Good-bye'_ Girl? That doesn't sound romantic at all. It's not one of those crummy downer movies, is it?" He and Laverne had gone to see The Landlord by Hal Ashby, thinking it would be a reminder of their old landlady Mrs. Havenwurst.

After that and seeing what the gangster picture had turned into with Mean Streets and Death Wish, Lenny was starting to shy away from movies that didn't have a rubber monster in them. 

But Andy laughed, "Barb saw it last week and said it was a great date movie. My own sister wouldn't lead me astray, would she?"

Lenny wasn't so sure. But, they walked down the street together and Lenny gave his son a ride to his friends' house out in the burbs before heading home himself. Andy had a grin on his face that reminded him of a little of Laverne and a little of Lenny. She'd said of their kids as they grew up, that they were made of the same cookie dough, and it was clearly the sweetness of his mom that shined when Andy said bye to his dad. Watching the boy go, Lenny found his own nostalgia rising once more like a seasonal creature coming to the surface out of the ocean depths.

An urge flew through him that he couldn't hold back, so a few blocks after dropping Andy off, Lenny parked and went for a phone booth to call home. He waited, listening for the usual two rings before his wife Laverne answered. "De Fazio-nowskis!" He grinned at her use of the silly portmanteau they'd come up with in their first week of marriage. "Hey, hon, it's me. Just got done talkin' to Andy." Laverne's voice came back with an audible smile. "Hi, Len. How's he doing? Everything okay?"

Lenny had to laugh. "Yeah, he's fine, I just dropped him off at Wayne's. But uh, we had to have a man-to-man talk about the ol' vodeo-do-do... do." Laverne's snicker came through the earpiece, making him blush a little at how much he loved hearing her do that. She said, "My baby's in love, how can I deal with that?" She was amused, Lenny expected that, and went on to more seriously ask, "What did he want to know?" 

A sigh. "He's worried if he's ready or not."  
Another laugh. "Hah! How we made a boy that nervous after what we were like..."  
"Yeah, I let him know we weren't exactly the prepared types ourselves."  
"...you told him the tent story?" A whisper, her hand must have cupped the mouthpiece.  
".... some of it." He grinned.

"Leonard!" Her blush came through in her hushed shriek, clearly the girls were already home.

He laughed. "I didn't tell him everything. But I uh, I let him know we did it out of love. That we did it because we wanted to. And that we made a choice we felt was right. Which is what he should do." It felt good to say it out loud, that he felt he'd done the best he could and sent his boy off to think on it, to figure out what to do with that advice. Laverne paused on the other side of the line and sighed. "I still think about that night." Lenny hummed. "Me, too."

* * * * * * * Back at the De Fazio-nowskis' home * * * * * * *

Laverne had the phone cord wrapped around her fingers as she cleared her throat, feeling like a teenager sneaking a phonecall to a boyfriend again. Her husband, she had to remind herself, and she was a mom, and an adult, and she had to pull herself from memory. 

"Can you pick up olive oil on the way home? Billie used the last of it to grease her rollerskates. I swear, that girl and her stunts are gonna give me a heart attack one day." 

Lenny's laugh got a little wheezy deep over the phone. "Yeah, I'll get some. You sure you don't want me to get a small bottle just for us, too?" 

Laverne blushed, but scoffed. "No, mister, you better just bring back the one bottle. And wipe that dirty smirk off your face before you get in the house or you ain't gettin' nothin' outta Mrs. Kosnowski tonight." 

She took a glance from the kitchen to the living room where Barb and Billie were watching a Kung Fu movie on the TV. They hadn't caught what she said, or at least were being discrete if they had. 

"I love you," Lenny said, a deflection that she took pleasure in falling for. "I love you, too," she replied, then asked "Can you pick up some take-out on the way home, too?"

"Sure. La Joy?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Len."

She made kissy noises to him before hanging up. The reminder that their little baby boy had grown up so fast was bittersweet. Laverne and Lenny still reminesced about Andy learning words, bringing it up to one another at least once a month. Or how Barb and him kept fighting over who got to play with Jeffrey, Lenny's stuffed lizard from his own youth. Or how Billie and Barb and Andy were a ragtag group of good kids that were fast becoming intense adults as the turbulent times of adolescence shaped them. The whole family had come a long way, getting a slice of life that was never easy, but they always had each other.

They'd come a long way from that night, too. When Laverne had struggled with the realization she'd fallen for a boy that had long been "icky" to her, she quickly realized she could either decide to be a fussy mess about it or just go with what felt right. And she knew it was right, even to that moment more than 18 years later, because every time she remembered that night... she felt a warmth in many places, in many ways.

As she finished cleaning the kitchen for her pre-Christmas cooking prep, her mind and body wandered to that time, both long ago and freshly new, when she was still a girl who really liked a boy. And he was a boy, who was crazy about a girl.

* * * * * * * Back then, on July 4th, in the year 1959 * * * * * * *

The two of them had been planning the little "camping trip" for a couple of weeks. Keeping the tent secret from Squiggy had been the hard part, while Laverne had thought about getting the condoms out of the men's room at her father's restaurant as soon as she'd felt Lenny's hands work their magic in her panties. They intended to make just enough of an appearance no one would be suspicious, but they'd seen the fireworks show the previous year and their own private adventures had caught their fancy.

Taking the opportunity to just _be_ together was something they looked forward to with increasing frequency as the days before the night of ticked away.

Laverne had to rub her hands to keep her excitement down, as the shadows of the day's end drew up around the world like a chilling blanket. When the fireworks went off, each one seemed another little bolt of joy and elation, the crowd's distant cheers and her companions' closer hoots a delight of community and closeness. She turned to Lenny as she put her hand on his thigh in the deep dark, broken by exclamations of color in the sky. He looked at her, glanced down at her hand on him, and cocked a grin her way.

A moment of sexual that turned sensual, further romanticized by the softening in his eyes. She made a kissy face at him and mouthed, "I like ya." He grinned and winked, putting his hand on hers. He rubbed her knuckles as if he had his hand on her nethers again, circling the knuckles just so, even rubbing one the way he had her clit. She reached her head over to whisper something to him, while the fireworks went off and Shirley couldn't stop talking to her date. "I'm so wet right now," she hushed herself into saying, right into Lenny's ear. She wasn't that much, not yet, but being close to him, feeling his tease that had been pulled from her own flirtatious first move, gave her a tingling joy that gave her goosebumps. 

Yeah, he gave her goosebumps. That had been a surprise to her, too.

"Y'know, I know what you're doing," she said to him between blasts of light. His blue eyes turned orange in the next fireball whose glow cast upon them. "What? I'm just... being... calming?" He was grinning too hard to be honest with that reply and the mischief in his little laugh that followed was too much for her to resist. Laverne's hand took control of Lenny's. She pulled him as she rose, dragging him away from their spot on the grassy hill with their friends. 

They made their excuses and while Shirley knew right away what was going on, her date (someone they wouldn't remember in another two weeks) kept her occupied. Squiggy was too busy with a hand inside the blouse of his current main squeeze, who cooed as he gave her a hickey. Lenny was easy for Laverne to drag away most times anyway, but this time he was looser, more compliant, and it was an erotic thrill when his hand gripped hers in a single act of defiance to her pulling him into the shadows. Like he could resist her charm, she thought.

When they made it back to the car, she was on pins and needles, shifting on her sandal-clad feet. The explosions behind them sent tremors into her chest, the bass'y sound just enough to still shake her ribs and lungs. While Lenny pulled the tent and supplies out, she was getting antsy. Maybe it was the day, the planning, the build-up, or the fact she hadn't come in a while - she desired him. And based on the little hitches in his breath when he snuck peeks at her, the feeling was very mutual. Laverne couldn't take any more waiting, so she grabbed the lantern to illumine the way as soon as Lenny had it lit. When she raised it, her eyes glanced over the light casting over his pants. The bulge was noticeable by the shadow it cast and she licked her lips.

The trek through the woods was a fast jaunt into the dark unknown. She'd pulled him there when he had another fight with Squiggy, one so bad that regrettable things about each other's mothers were said. It caused Lenny to run from the apartment and into Laverne's arms. So, they'd come out to Skolneck Pond to just get away, to talk, to cry, to share stories together. "You know, this place is pretty quiet," he had said that day. She laughed. "Yeah, probably a pretty good make-out spot."

The idea sparked right there and they went back a couple of times each, solo, to figure out the terrain before the big July 4th fireworks show that'd give them the time they needed. Now on the night of, Laverne saw the signs of Lenny's work when they reached their little spot a few yards from the water; dirt patted down to make things a little softer. Her heart jumped at that, like a gust of wind that came out in a sigh of joy. She turned to Lenny and kissed him, grinding herself on his groin. He pulled back only because he didn't want to drop the pillows in the bushes, if he could help it. "You okay?" he asked, breathless. " _You're_ okay," she replied, giddy. He had no idea what she meant, but he laughed anyway.

Laverne hung up the lantern and helped with setting up the tent, a bonding experience that allowed them both access to each other once in a while. Helping hold a stake down allowed her, once he'd gotten it into the dirt, to drag her hands up his fingers, his arms; she slid off him rather than moved away. Lenny returned the favor, when he handed her the pillows, coming up behind her and putting them over her shoulders to her front. When she grabbed them from him, he wrapped his arms around her, pulled close, dry-humping her in slow circular thrusts against her jean-clad ass. She moaned, then silenced herself, looking up into the trees as a breeze blowed. With it came the scent of the fireworks, the celebrations, and the cheers distant, yet near.

They knew this place was known for others out there and Laverne wondered if anyone had seen their lamplight. Perhaps they did? Lenny wondered, too, cocking his head this way and that to the shadows. He pressed himself harder against her then, making her bite her lip to keep the pleasures silent. When he released her and their eyes met once more before settling into the tent, they had that moment of shared information. They both knew what the other was thinking - would they get caught? Do you care? No? Good, me neither. She almost undressed before getting under cover, letting her body feel the night air. But she thought of the condoms she had stashed in her pocket and knew she wanted immediate access to them. That is, if Lenny would be okay with it.

Lenny himself was sweating about the fact he hadn't brought any rubbers, but didn't know himself if Laverne was ready to go all the way. Even with the way she'd ground on him and the way she'd taken to his bulge rubbing against her butt, he wasn't sure then... But whatever she was willing to give him, he'd accept. Whatever she asked of him, he'd give. And so he got inside the tent and took off his shoes and socks first, setting them outside. Laverne took off hers, and unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her blouse with a devious smile, then crawled in after him. It allowed him to see her breasts hanging loose as she shuffled in on all fours, to which he bit his palm in that still-childish way of his. To have that power over him, she was a devil. To use it for such pleasure, she was an angel.

They found each other in the bumbling darkness, her hand landing too firm on his hip and getting a yelp, which she kissed better before they laughed. "Sorry. You okay?" she asked. "With you? Always." She snickered at herself for blushing at that.

At first, Lenny leaned back while she crawled atop him, lifting his shirt and kissing up his belly and the soft downy fuzz on his chest. "Oh, Vernie..." He whimpered. She laughed on his skin, the hot breath and a wet press of her lips sending shivers up his spine. "Damn!" He cried this time. 

She looked up into his eyes. "Am I teasing you too much?" 

He laughed. "Yeah, but don't ever stop, aw, God..."

With that he slid onto his back, causing his shoulder blades to hit another firm bump of dirt beneath their blanket. He groaned in sudden discomfort and she stopped, pulling him up to see the dent below. 

"Man, this dirt stinks," she said. "Tell me about it," he replied. "Hold on, let me get your shirt first." She finished taking off his shirt, eyed him up and licked her lips, then tried another angle in the tent, letting him lead instead as she sat up.

Bracing herself on her arms, he dove for her jeans. She did not resist, but moaned appreciatively while he was unbuckling, unzipping, then pulling them off her long slender legs. While he moved her legs, it made her thighs rub together, the friction in her groin sending more crackling through her aroused body. She whimpered and he stopped. "You okay?" She nodded. "Sensitive, but I'm okay. Thanks, Lenny." He kissed her bare thigh and she gasped. "Careful!" He laughed, not sorry at all for what he could do to her, then continued undressing her.

The denim caught on her ankles as expected, allowing Lenny the moment to kiss the knee and shin of her left leg as he untangled it, before he yanked the jeans off and put them aside, her body further exposed to his gaze. The nude skin was a softness that he relished in tasting with lips and tongue on his way up toward her panties. "I want to taste you," he panted in hot desperation and she grit her teeth at just the thought. "Do it. Taste me anywhere you want, hon." 

With his wet, coarse tongue he gave long licks up and over the knee, around the thighs, each one going until it was dry, dragging deliciously at her skin. It was enough that Laverne leaned back and sighed. She couldn't hold herself up on her arms like that for much longer, but when she started to lie down, she found another lump of firm earth that poked the small of her back. She grunted and shifted, moved her butt up and bent her knees, but then it wasn't a great fit for Lenny to lay down between them. "Fuck!" He swore, startling her. "Shh, it's okay," she soothed with her hands in his (at long last!) clean hair.

He got an idea and sat up, finding a spot toward the middle of the tent that was just right to sit, then motioned for Laverne. She got the idea, landing in his lap with her legs wrapping around him. "Yeah, that's better. What do you think?" he asked. She put her arms around his neck and drew him face to face. " _Much_ better. Thank you." 

Their making out started once more, more intense with less to worry about, and encouraged to new heights, new depths, by their sweet additional exposure to one another. 

There had been that one moment she'd flashed him in her bathrobe after getting out of the shower while Shirley wasn't looking, one burned into his mind. And of course that one time she'd sucked his cock, she'd had to pull his pants down on her bed. But something about there being no real fear of discovery, no threat of their friends scaring the intimacy away, made every touch that night in the tent electric. 

Her wetness had soaked through her panties, and when she angled herself into a little hump against his bare belly, he felt its warmth. He moaned onto her tongue, which snaked its way into his mouth to taste him, to play with him. His hands gripped her so firm, like a treasure he never wanted to lose. The throbbing of his cock vibrated against her butt, causing little spikes in her tingling pleasure. They had become two engines perpetually feeding each other, intensifying with each revolution.

One day they'd pretend it wasn't that intentional to go so far, but there had been complete intention from the moment sex, _making love_ , had been a thought in their minds when their eyes met. "I need you naked, Len," she gasped before kissing a side of his neck that she'd quickly realized was his favorite, his best spot, that made him shiver and go a little stiff in some places. He was putty in her hands at that and whimpered in a shudder, "Yes, ma'am" before grabbing her butt cheeks in his hands. Laverne moaned as he massaged, while her hands went to work.

After some struggle with his belt, she had him loosened and his legs shuffled the pants down. Sighs of relief came from his mouth, as his boxers were free to tent, and she licked her lips at the bulge at his crotch. "Lemme rub on it," she whispered and he set her back down on his lap, her wet panties' crotch rubbing against him. "Ohhh, Len, you're so _hard._ " He hissed into her shoulder, humping up at her. With his hands free again, more buttons on her blouse came undone at the touch of his fingers, allowing him to push the garment off her shoulders and her to wriggle it off. 

They caught their breath and took in the new sights of each other, looking openly for a couple of minutes, touching and playing with one another. She stroked him through his boxers, finding him leaking as she was. He caressed her breasts like tender fruit, the teardrop shapes yielding to his firm touch. Laverne moaned, hot breath falling on his cock. He grunted in return, huffing and humping into her hand. "That's so good, sweetheart." He flicked his thumb over her nipple and she mewled. "Yeah, Len, right there, flick it." So thumb flicked across areola more, getting more whimpers that led to her legs tightening around him. "Be gentle, but pull the other one. Real gentle. Slow!" She cried out as he obeyed, sending more jolts of ecstasy through her body, down to her toes curling. Panting, they caught one another's gaze in the shadows; their eyes could only just barely adjust to the dim light of the stars and the last of the fireworks show.

"Lenny? I'm ready."

His jaw dropped. "You mean...? But I ain't got any protection." She kissed his nose, tasting the sweat that had slid down from his brow. "I brought some. Get naked, One Wolf." She bit her lip, a twinkle in her expression, and he grinned in response. She leapt from his lap and went over for her jeans, bending to reach into the pocket where she'd stashed the two.

The sound of his pants and boxers hitting the side corner of the tent made her look back and see he was naked, hard as hell, and staring at her. Laverne wiggled her firm butt at him as she pulled the condoms out. "Only have two, so we better make them count." She handed one to him and stashed another by the pillows. His hands were shaking with that mix of apphrehension and anticipation as he got the wrapping off. "Uh, two? How.. uh, how long ya thinkin' we're gonna do this?"

Laverne pulled her panties down her legs, off, and tossed them on her jeans, before replying, "until you satisfy me, stupid." He was rolling the condom down when he caught her last word. "Hey, who're you calling..." The defense fell when he saw her crawling toward him, naked, smiling. Between giggles and sighs, they managed to get the condom on him and in place. 

"Maybe I can lie back with the pillows," she said, finding a way to put one under her, but Lenny stopped her with a hand on his arm. It made her gasp. "Sorry," he said, "look uh, maybe we can do it like we was doing already, just, you slide down on me? That way you can uhm, slow or stop yourself if it hurts too much." His thumb stroked her forearm, where the hand still held its grip. The tension faded as she felt, heard, the worry in his voice. Maybe he was right?

So they set themselves back with him sitting, with her in his lap. He carried most of the weight and they spaced such that her knees were bent, feet back behind her, and she was about to slide him into her. He was shaking, excitement and fear in equal measure. 

Laverne kissed him. "I'm gonna be okay, Len, I'm really ready for this." He nodded, then she asked, "Are _you_ ready?" Her hand lay on his cheek while the other was bracing herself on his shoulder. 

He nodded again. "Yeah. I'm sorry." 

She shushed him, finger on his lip. "We'll take it slow. I promise I'll let you know if anything's wrong." Again, his head shook in a nod. She smiled. "Hold me steady."

He did, gripping her waist as she slipped his latex-covered cockhead through her folds to further lubricate the condom's tip. She was still so wet that she had practically drizzled herself over his balls. The heat from her made him sigh, as the air had cooled quickly around them. Feeling her, _Her Essence,_ on his body caused him to throb in her hand. Preparation allowed them time to listen, to smell, to taste. Her mouth was getting dry. He could smell the smoke of the show. They listened as the wind blew and people were still cheering far away.

Then, at last, she took a slow deep breath and slid down.

Pleasure.

Pure, unadulterated pleasure.

It was a firm push to get him inside, but her hymen gave; the ache was weaker than she expected. Her horny aroused state and the buzzing tingles still ringing in her body helped. She was past it and gasped. "Oh, Lenny... Lenny, you're inside me." He was grunting, eyes shut, but peeked to look down. In the little light he could barely make out the shine of her juices on the condom, cascading down. "Laverne, you feel amazing. How is it? It's really wet, are you bleeding?" 

She laughed and shook her head no, not at all. "I'm so hot for you, I barely felt any pain it just... it's so good, I love it," she couldn't help but say. "Push me down a little, I'm so excited I might impale myself." He pressed in and down on her hips, to get more of her onto his cock. Though Lenny wasn't gargantuan, he was long enough and thick enough that her vagina stretched in a slow, beautiful flex. 

They both sighed and she fell into him, his head against her chest, her hands in his hair and around his shoulders. "Do you love me?" she asked as she started to rise and fall. He gasped, "God, yes... Laverne, I'm.. not gonna..." She sped up her ride on him, feeling his pulse intensify inside her walls that squeezed tight on his shaft. "I know, just do it. We have another one."

He sighed, tried to relax, but his balls were so clenched it almost hurt. He humped up into her. "I... wha..." he was babbling and she was a softly gasping, nearly-crying mess. "Come for me, Lenny. I love you. _I love you!_ " At the last, it was a sobbing whisper; she didn't come but she was close.   
Then she felt him at last let go let go and shoot off, the prophylatic keeping it from her womb, but thin enough to let her feel the wet heat and the shape of him change just enough. Groaning, sighing, they relaxed on one another. She was still panting, which gave his sex-addled mind a thought.

"Can I make you come?" he asked. 

Confused and still under with sexual need, she didn't know, but then he made a move for her breasts by putting his mouth around a nipple. His hands, which had still been at her sides, slid down to her butt, gripping the cheeks, kneading her tender flesh. "Oh my God..." she groaned. 

Yet, for all the sensations, it was good but not entirely what she needed. Her clit was lonely. Thus, she moved up and started to pull him from her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered, meek little voice of a scared boy. She palmed his cheek softly and smiled. "Lemme show you." Lenny wet his lips, excited again. 

One last throb was felt inside her, just before she pulled him off and out.

Leaning back, she reached down between them while he watched, using her stretched arm to rub against her hard nipple, while fingertips slid around her slick folds. It was so wet, even wetter than she had expected. Movement came easy as she slipped three fingers in to lube up before circling her clitoris. She felt the piercing stare of Lenny the whole time, and even though he had come (she could clearly see the reservoir tip filled completely) he was still hard as a rock watching her.

"Gotta.. ungh," she grunted, breathily teaching him, "make sure it's wet before you touch here." He nodded, remembering. "And I like it when... there's one hand hand around up here, at my... my..." The rest of the sentence came out of him like a yip from a dog. "Clit." She released a breath, nodding. "Yeah. Don't rub it too hard, not like-" she rubbed in front of it, not making skin contact, but fast and furiously. The idea of it made her grimace, then she slowed. "More like this." Deep pressure but a gentle push, then circling around, dragging the lips, flashing pink wetness at him. She coulda sworn she saw drool collecting on the corner of his mouth, watching with rapt attention. 

The lesson continued; "And if you wanna use a second hand... I want you to use a second hand... uhm," she paused, realizing she was still supporting herself on one arm. "Hold me?" He did, scooting forward. Their legs moved so they extended past eachother again on either side, with her hips cocked upward at him. His arms went around her, first the waist and then hands up to her shoulders, cradling her. She sighed at the return of their bodily contact. It was wonderful to feel his warmth battling the cooling air. "There. Okay, hold onto me for a little bit and then you can take over." 

Their eyes met, a soulful zap firing through them both as they did. He clearly understood. She sucked on the fingers she was about to use. Lenny clearly wanted to bite his hand watching her do that, but Laverne smirked and went on as if she didn't notice his trembling face. He was being good, no need to tease him for it. 

The intimacy of the moment kept him hard, as she slipped first one finger, then two into her. "I'm really, really hot down there, so you can use two fingers this time, okay?" He'd used one that time he had his hand down her pants; back then it'd been the combination of his thumb strumming her clit like a bass guitar and fact they were doing it in a rather sudden, dangerous way had set her off. Here, she felt a bit of an ache and the tent was tight enough to make her stiff... she'd need a little more, she told herself. 

Lenny watched his girlfriend finger herself in front of him; he squeezed her body in his hands, kneading tight muscle that rolled into his grasp when she arched her back. She hummed as she pulled her fingers out, to wipe it on the blanket beneath them. "You still wanna make me come?" At last, he spoke for real this time, but his labored breath made it a husky, primal tone. "I wanna make you cream for me all the time, Laverne." 

Hands of hers braced on his shoulders to keep her up, steady, as his own hands moved from around back, to her tummy, the thumbs massaging her abs and hips on the way down. She groaned and leaned over to kiss him. "Then go ahead, Len. Make me come."

First were the fingers on the edges, crackling like static electricity into her nerves and flushing her skin as he made her heart rate climb. He did as she had done, but with his own twist. Instead of his fingers, he used his thumb to move down her mons, through her pubes, teasing the labia on the ends. The nails on his fingers scratched the corners, hitting an itch she was embarrassed to say was there but felt so good when he got to it. 

An explosion went off, just like the fireworks earlier, when he stroked up her slit and struck her clit, in one single "boop" against it. She tightened her grip so hard it'd bruise later, shut her eyes tight, and she was panting. "Oh, oh you're good. Like that." Soft whimpers came out of her as he circled carefully, doing his best to remember what he watched. His left hand slipped down past her clit, and slipped a finger inside. She sighed. It was tender in there, yes, but he was careful and gentle. He hadn't even worried about the little blood she'd noticed on her fingers after showing him. That his desire for her so strong that even her own ickiness was forgiven, forgotten, made her melt against him.

The fires were burning high and she could feel herself about to be a rocketship on her way to Mars with how agonizingly beautiful his touch was. He had two fingers in and out of her, in time to that same circling he'd teased her with only two hours prior, on her hand instead of her nethers.   
"Lenny, I'm... I'm-!" She moaned and as she pulled on him, he took it as a sign to lean forward. His mouth opened, hot and wet, and sucked her breast in. Lips clamped down and she felt the ignition as she went for the stars. She muffled her scream by pressing her face, her mouth, into his hair. He didn't stop suckling on her nipple nor ministering manual pleasure to her pussy, no matter how hard her inner walls clamped on him or the thrusting of her hips tried to buck him off.

"Ungh, Lenny, LEN!" she gasped. "No more, I give, I give." He laughed as he released his mouth from her breasts, retracted the hand from between her sweaty thighs.

After, they pulled away gentle so as to not overwhelm any further. He was still hard as a rock, the everlasting energy of a youthful no-longer-virgin, which made getting the condom off a little difficult for a couple of minutes as they caught their breath. "How are you doing?" he asked, a little nervous timbre in his voice. She lolled her head back on the firm ground, peaceful breath let free. "Can't talk. Too relaxed."

He softened enough to pull the condom off his manhood, marveling at the squishy feeling in his hand. "Check it out, Laverne!" He held it up to her and she almost batted it away, laughing. "Lenny, that's gross!" He giggled in reply, then crawled to the tent opening and chucked it out - letting Laverne get a good look at his slim butt in the process. As he turned back, his still-slick cock bouncing, she got an idea -

\- and pounced him. He yelped, laughed as she laughed and pinned him with her arms up his belly and to his chest, while her mouth took him in and sucked. Hard. Lenny groaned and whatever tapering off there was, he was back on fire again, throbbing in her mouth as little traces of his orgasm seeped from his tip. Laverne tasted the latex mixed with it, not liking it that much so she slid her mouth off so she could tongue his shaft and down to his balls. The downy hairs on his sac were ticklish on her chin, but now that she was able to explore him more, she played with him; sucking one teste in and swirling it around on her tongue before moving to the other. It was mimicry of the way he'd paid attention to her breasts with his hands, one he recognized in a deep throaty groan. "Laverne... I wanna... can I..." He was muttering, stammering, biting his fist with one hand, while another caressed her hair.

The pitiful sound of him drew her back off his groin with a pop, her hand sliding to the base of his cock and squeezing teasingly. "Are you ready for another round?" He sat up a bit, took a long breath once he'd caught himself, then replied, "Absolutely."

With the fresh condom in place, once more he sat in the middle of the tent and she lay in his lap while leaning back. It allowed him to guide his tip through her curls and folds, teasing her clit. Her body twitched in his arms. "Not much blood," Lenny remarked as he fooled around with his winky in her kitty. They both looked down to watch him slip into her, before she braced herself on his shoulders again, his hands went under to her thighs, and she started to rise and fall once more. 

They sighed, groaned, feeling the sweaty heat build. "I didn't know it'd be like this," he said, "y'know... perfect." He was lasting longer already which let her slide more of his thickness inside her, inch by inch, until she rested at bottom. 

"How is it?" he asked, little tight gasps coming out of him every time her pulse squeezed his cock. She shuddered. "Full. Like I'm a thanksgiving turkey." 

He squeezed her thighs in his hands. "What do you think?" His question was honest, listening, a safe invitation to respond with her complete truth.

She smiled at him then, moving to caress his cheek, which he leaned into. "I think we should keep doin' this, Len, again and again. Because if this is how we are now, imagine what we'll be like after we practice." His mouth found her palm and kissed it.

Then she rode him again, while he thrust up into her. The breath and heartrate quickened as they consummated their love once more. They'd had a talk once, about the difference between making love, having sex, and _fucking_. Through the night, they had experienced a bit of all three, but then landed at last on making love. It wasn't just the pleasure, it was the safety. Each time they needed to shift their weight, their bodies, they requested it. _Is that okay?_ They checked in. _That's great, I love when you do that._

One hand found her breast for a while, returning to causing little storms through her body before sliding to her nethers to rub against her clitoral hood. Their professions of love slowed, only so they could get lost in the sound of their bodies. The other senses, the contact of their skin, became beacons of consciousness as they became one again and again.

"Len?" She started, not knowing at all what she was getting his attention for, but wanting to say something. What _could_ she say? That he felt amazing? Sure, of course. That she wished the condom wasn't there so she'd feel him coming inside her? Even though her horny-as-hell sex-crazed mind meant it, she better not, for a lot of reasons. Then remembering his face in the dim glow of the fireworks show, she knew. In his blue eyes, his cheekbones, his blonde hair, his soft mouth and pointy nose, the gangly figure of his youth, the sound of his panting voice... she knew exactly what to say. What she wanted to say and what she meant more than she expected as the words came tumbling out. 

"I'm so happy it was you." 

His eyes got a little misty, but he brought the bittersweet ecstatic agony down by squeezing tight, clutching onto her with his head at her bosom again. He kissed her breast forcefully, while his fingers gripped enough for her to move in reflexive response, like a fierce massage and a gentle capture of her body. "I turned down a woman once, y'know, for this, because... because she wasn't you." She groaned and rode him harder, almost coming from the thought he'd do that. He wanted _her_ so bad that he... 'did he really?' she asked herself. "Why? Was she that ugly?" Her voice was a chuckle, only kinda wanting an answer.

"Nah. She just wasn't you. It's-" he panted, pulling her down on him, clenching his cheeks to throb himself inside her, pressing into her womanhood as much as she could take. "Kind of a deal breaker. I don't want anyone but you."

That made her come. Hard. She ground on top of him, her juice making it so no matter how much her pussy gripped him, she could slide around, up a little, pull him this way, that way, and draw every ounce of her orgasm. He groaned hard into her breast, then sucked on a nipple as he came with her. It was luck, beautiful magical fucking luck, that they did it that way. A dream lived and a fantasy made reality. They didn't want it to end.

Although the moment passed, what feelings it gave they drew out in long movements, the warm touch and soft slow kisses like a featherlight dream. 

They discarded the second used condom of the night and she stroked him clean again while they kissed. He tried to touch her, too, but she slowed his hand. "Hey, I'm dirty down there," she said, blushing hard and feeling embarrassed by his wandering hand between her thighs. He kissed her. "I wanna pleasure you, too, Laverne," was his plea. Eyes met and she bit her lip, then shook her head. "I'm feelin' sore. I'm sorry." He kissed her instead, until she was drowsy and dozing off. The other blanket came over them at his hand, snuggling them under the pillows. 

They slept, not through the entire rest of the night, but long enough they were relaxed when it was time to get up a few hours before sunrise and go home. 

Everyone would know, that much was certain, which made them afraid and alone, but with each other. They had shared something that was theirs and despite any questions, they promised themselves the details would belong to them only, in perpetuity, forever.

* * * * * * * After Lenny got home, years later, in 1977... * * * * * * *

Water splashed Lenny Kosnowski's face to clear the smutty thoughts in his mind, that had given him a hard-on like he hadn't gotten in a while, and he looked into his reflection. A smile crossed his face at recognizing he was still the man who'd somehow gotten lucky with the dream girl. They'd gotten married, made ends meet despite three rambunctious kids, stayed friends with their found family, and worked through the turbulent changes of the times. 

Once, they had been kids and adulthood hit them hard shortly after Andy was born. They both had to work after Barb, their second, came around. And somehow, with him getting a raise and promotion, they thought of having a third, the indefatigible hellion Billie. Three children born of a love that could not be contained or stopped, that had started by some chance or fate. 

The memories were something he carried each day, all the way up the years, but those furthest away in his mind sometimes got buried. In Andy's request for advice, Lenny was given a shovel and asked to remember how far their family had come.

And so, as he left the bathroom after drying his face, he found his two daughters watching TV, while the remnant scent of Chinese food wafted from the kitchen. He patted both girls on the head and went in search of his dream girl. He found her setting the kitchen table for dinner. 

"Thanks for taking care of Andy," she said. Lenny smirked. "Yeah, he needed a little man-to-man about a certain situation." Her head rolled as her eyes did and a chuckle came out of her mouth. "Figures. That Becky Amberson's one magnificent gal, so he better not screw it up." Lenny laughed. At last, she turned to face him and he almost gasped at their gazes meeting.

When he looked at his wife, his loving Laverne, he saw the same eyes that looked back at him that night they'd made love for the first time. And he remembered that was the moment he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

In some way, they had never left that tent. They carried the night with them, like a birthmark on their relationship, and its tenderness maintained forevermore.


End file.
